Admiring secretly
by Zaywrites
Summary: Rein faced troubles, but someone was covering for her. Who could it be?
**Be your Knight**

 **Azayria**

 **A/N:** Hi! Zaywrites here but I've changed it to Azayria. This is a RXS one shot. Please REVIEW.

Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu belongs to its righteous owners. Azayria owns the story.

* * *

' _I wonder who wrote those lectures for me. If it wasn't because of that person's help, I would be dead by now.'_

Rein exhaled deeply, propping her chin on her palm. She fixed her gaze on the clouds passing by amidst musing lazily on her knight in shining armor.

She passed her lectures earlier and was ready to admit that she was unable to complete it. But, when she flipped the pages, she was stunned to see a neat handwriting and every page were filled with detailed notes.

' _I want to properly thank him or her.'_

With that, Rein daydreamed about a prince in a white horse, coming to her rescue.

Sighing, she rested her head on her desk, oblivious that a furious Altezza was seething behind her.

Altezza, their class president, is discussing about the upcoming school festival. However, Rein's mind is wandering off somewhere and was not paying any attention at all. The blonde, class president stomped her feet towards the blue haired student, smiling her 'how-dare-you-ignore-me' smile.

"It seems like Rein has an idea!" Altezza exclaimed, startling the blue haired girl.

She tediously shifted in her position and laughed nervously. Altezza sent her a scathing glare, making her flinch.

 _This conniving woman…_

"…uh, how about painting walls?" She mumbled softly, causing Altezza and the rest of the class to gawk. The class was filled with murmurs and laughter a few seconds later.

"Rein! What kind of idea is that?! Would you dare explain?" She bellowed, almost pulling her blonde hair out of its roots.

"…I think she has a point." Shade apathetically spoke.

He casually leaned back on his chair, raking his striking dark blue hair with his fingers.

Rein's face lit up. All heads turned to him and listened closely.

"Instead of buying colored papers, cutting, designing, and pasting them on walls, we should just buy some paints to design the walls. That's less effort and less expensive." Shade explained with an impassive look on his face.

"I suppose that's an even useful idea." The blonde, class president commented amidst returning to the teacher's desk to jot down the idea.

"…okay. Anything else?" Altezza continued facilitating the discussion.

Rein mumbled a 'thank you' but Shade returned a huff and murmured 'idiot' in reply. She scowled, controlling herself not to strangle this guy beside her.

Shade shrugged and fanned himself using his lecture notebook. Something caught her watchful, sea green eyes.

' _That handwriting!'_ She screamed in her head.

Rein quickly rummaged her bag and pulled her notes.

The handwriting of her mysterious hero and Shade's handwriting are…

" _IDENTICAL?! It can't be…"_

She stole another glance on his notes and this garnered his full attention.

"What are you looking at?" He impatiently asked, giving her an incredulous glance.

"…may I see your notes?" She quietly asked, pointing on his notebook.

"Why? Don't you have one?" He nonchalantly countered, shoving his note on his bag.

Rein frowned, slumping on her chair.

"Since Rein was the one who suggested painting the walls, she'll get that task." Altezza declared, laughing derisively.

Rein gaped. How many walls does their school have?

"You're going to paint the backdrop in the cultural center, understood?" The blonde brat sneered.

Rein clenched her fist and stood on her seat.

' _This cocky, high maintenance brat. I feel so bad for Bright-sama for having a sister like you.'_

"…that's all right! I can do it! Besides, Fine will help me!" She firmly stated, eyes hopefully staring at her scarlet-haired twin.

Everyone turned to Fine.

Fine laughed nervously and sent an apologetic look on her sister.

"I was assigned in producing and distributing the flyers." Fine answered, hesitating.

Rein swallowed hard, but soon regained her determination.

"That's okay. Then…Mirlo will help me!" She exclaimed.

Mirlo let out a small 'eh?" before noticing that all eyes are locked on her.

"Rein…sorry. Sophie and I will fix the banner." She mumbled sympathetically, eyes downcast.

Rein gawked. She forced a smile and glanced over the class. Her eyes glistened when she saw Lione. The latter shuddered in her seat.

"Lione!" Rein called, smiling radiantly.

"Y-yes?" Lione squeaked.

"You'll help me, right?" Rein looked at the orange-haired girl with pleading eyes.

Lione sweat dropped.

"I-I don't know. I am assigned to purchase the materials."

Rein felt her soul leave her body.

"I'll help her." Shade calmly raised his hand, throwing an apathetic glance at her.

Altezza shrugged and wrote their names on the board.

"Okay…Shade and Rein will paint the backdrop."

Rein fixed her eyes on him, and he stared back. Sea green eyes bored on his dark mauve ones.

"Not just an idiot, a stubborn idiot." He teased.

' _Calm down, Rein. You need to calm down though he's wracking a nerve already._ ' She chanted loudly in her mind, vein popping on her forehead.

Sighing in defeat, she slouched on her chair and focused her eyes on the board. Bright Yasuhiro is listing the schedules.

Something bothered her once more.

Bright Yasuhiro's handwriting is similar to the lecture made by her mysterious helper.

Rein massage her temples and felt her head spinning.

' _Ugh, I don't know anymore.'_

* * *

The next day, Rein forgot to bring her packed lunch. Her money is not enough to purchase a meal. Unless, she wants to walk all the way home and forget about spending for transportation.

"I'm starving." She rubbed her growling stomach, staring blankly at the sky.

Fine is busy with the sports committee, Lione and the others are occupied with library tasks too. And Sophie, she can kill with her cooking. Altezza could care less if she starves to death.

Exhaling deeply, she walked out of the classroom and made her way towards the school canteen.

"I'll just buy bread." She murmured to the cashier.

Frowning, Rein occupied a table and stared emptily on the sweet been bread she bought. She gulped, tears clotting in her eyes.

"Maam, here's your order." A waitress arranged a fine meal on her table.

Rein blinked in surprise and stopped the waitress on placing the dishes.

"…there must be a mistake. I have not ordered this meal." Rein declined, but her eyes refused to leave the mouthwatering meal served before her.

The waitress gave her a puzzled look before checking her list. She darted her eyes around as if she was speaking to someone. She nodded before returning to Rein.

Rein followed the waitress' gaze. Was she asking something to Shade? Why?

She shifted her position and fixedly looked at Shade. He caught her staring at him and he returned a smirk.

Rein felt her face heat up, causing her to swivel her chair and lay her eyes on the table.

"I'm sure it's for you." The waitress said, winking at her.

Rein felt distressed. Shade was there, and so were Bright and his friends. Who is this secret helper? Hero? Admirer?

Shrugging, she chomped down her meal, oblivious that someone takes care of her all this time, willing to risk anything to keep her happy.

* * *

Finally, the day of painting walls came. The next day will be the much awaited school festival. All the students were busy and so were the bickering duo assigned in prepping the cultural center's backdrop.

"…crimson, beige, and white. Those are the colors we need." Shade enumerated as Rein listed them down.

She scowled. He smirked.

"Are you sure you need all of these colors? Because I think we've listed all the colors that never even existed in the color wheel." Rein protested, shoving the long list of paints in front of him.

Shade crinkled his nose and flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" Rein screeched, clenching her teeth.

Shade laughed on her upset face, much to her chagrin.

"Just get going." He calmly spoke, shuffling towards the huge wall.

Rein glowered, stomping her feet out of the cultural center.

Immediately, Shade grabbed his phone and contacted a friend.

"Will you help that idiot purchase all the paints?" "Yeah, I mean like now, she's on her way. I owe you man, I'm just worried about her."

* * *

"It's 10, 050 yen, maam." The cashier punched the last item.

Rein's eyes bulged on the numbers flashing before her.

 _No! I'm just bringing 5,000 yen with me!_

Rein felt beads of sweat forming on her palm and forehead. The cashier noticed face losing its color.

"Is there something wrong, maam?" The cashier asked, helping her hold her bag as she rummaged and flipped it inside out.

"W-wait a minute." Rein laughed nervously, tears forming in her eyes.

She tried to call some classmates but they're not answering. Rein felt dejected, tears began flowing from her eyes and she can't stop it.

The cashier felt perturbed upon seeing her despondent visage.

"My, maam, if there is anything I can help you with-"

"Please include this with her purchases. I'll pay it." A silky, baritone voice snapped her back in reality.

"It's 10, 250, sir." The cashier smiled amiably, swiping the card on the cash register.

Rein gently tilted her head and saw Bright Yasuhiro beaming at her.

"B-Bright?" She stammered, wiping her tears.

"What's the matter?" He lightly patted her head, eyes filled with concern.

"I-I forgot to ask Lione for class funds in purchasing materials." She mumbled quietly, sniffing.

"It's okay now. I'll help you carry those."

Rein felt something warm in her heart as Bright carried the buckets of paint.

She quickly reached for one pail and helped him carry.

"It's okay. I can do it." Bright asserted, grabbing the paints.

"I insist." Rein smiled back and pulled the paints with her.

They began walking their way back to the cultural center.

"Anyway, are you properly eating lunch?" Bright asked, surprising her.

' _The lunch…Bright ordered it?!'_

Rein was mulling over the handwriting and expensive meal, connecting all pieces together.

"Rein?" He waved a hand in front of her face. Rein snapped out of her musing.

"…uh, yeah. I'm properly eating." She answered softly, sea green eyes stared directly on his crimson ones, searching for an answer.

"That's good. Fine was worried, so I asked." He softly chuckled, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

Rein pondered further. She knew she must ask.

"Bright-kun." She lunged forward, stopping Bright on his tracks.

Bright quirked his brows and gave her a bewildered look.

"Did you write my lectures? Were you the one who purchased that fine meal? And did you pay my purchases on purpose? How did you know I was there?" Rein knew she's assuming things too fast. But, she's dying to know.

Bright was stunned and rooted on his spot.

He cleared his throat and quietly glided the GYM's door.

Rein furrowed her brows, puzzlingly glancing at him.

"…are you referring to him?" Bright smiled, pointing at the dark blue haired, rakishly handsome guy instructing his friends around.

Rein followed his gaze and cupped her mouth.

"Shade..?" With that, tears rolled on her flushed cheeks.

"Hey! Tio, that must be red, not orange!" Tio almost slipped from the ladder when Shade hollered at him.

"Man, I have a date this afternoon." Auler groaned.

"Auler, dates with Altezza can wait. Let's help Rein for now, all right?" Shade insisted, giving his close friend a pat on his shoulder.

"Got it, man. Anything for your girl, dude." Auler replied, grinning.

"…oi, Toma! Don't paint everything blue!"

"Fango, don't mix the paints! Ah, not that white one!"

"Where's Bright? He should be back already. He's the only sane one I could count on."

Bright softly chuckled at the sprightly, comedic scenario before him.

"He's been watching you this entire time." Bright trailed.

Rein felt shivers run on her spine. "That sounds like stalking to me."

"That is not what I meant. He always cared about you, protected you…loved you." Bright whispered softly in her ear before striding towards the gang.

"He wants me to tell you to just rest at home. Leave these tasks to us." Bright gave her another pat on her head before she exited the school's GYM.

Rein thought of staying instead of going home.

* * *

"We're finished! Yay!" Tio screamed, sprawling on the polished, wooden floor.

"You owe us big time." Fango grumbled, wiping the paint off his hands.

"…fine. What are your rates?" Shade flatly retorted.

"I think it's enough that we're able to help Rein. We don't need anything." Toma answered amidst grabbing his backpack and adjusting his eyeglasses.

"…thanks, man." Shade bumped fists with Tio and Toma before they exited the cultural center.

"Call us anytime, dude." Auler coolly spoke and tapped his shoulder before leaving.

"I was just joking about the rates, man." Fango smirked, throwing a light punch on his arm.

Shade turned to his closest friend.

"That's enough, Bright. I can handle it from here." He casually stated, watching his golden haired friend wiping the droplets of paint on the floor.

"Are you planning on killing yourself? You'll not be able to finish designing that wall tonight if you're all alone." Bright huffed, shoving some paint brushes towards his friend.

"You may go home anytime you want." Shade muttered.

"…sure, dude." Bright chuckled.

Rein snuck behind the stack of paints and tugged Bright's sleeve, startling him slightly.

Bright was shocked to see her around.

"What's the matter?" Shade curiously asked as he stopped painting.

"…nothing. I think I just saw something." Bright answered cautiously, giving Rein a thumb up when Shade did not ask further.

"I'll just take a little rest." Bright excused his self and strode towards Rein.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you went home." Bright worriedly asked.

"I went home to cook for Fine. I-I just thought of returning here to check on him." Rein softly answered, eyes fixed on Shade.

"…Bright-kun, you should head home and take some rest. You must be tired from working all day. I can handle the rest from here." Rein assured him with a smile.

She gently tapped his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"…you know-" Bright mumbled softly, smirking.

"…huh?" Rein leaned closer to hear him clearly.

"You both think alike, you really belong together." He whispered in her ear and chuckled.

Rein felt something incredibly warm in her heart as he watched Shade doing his best for her.

"Don't push yourself too hard and be careful on your way home." Bright patted her shoulder and exited the cultural center.

She quietly walked towards Shade, his back facing her.

"Bright, will you hand over the white paint? Toma painted everything blue." Shade grumbled with an exhausted sigh.

Rein darted her eyes around and pulled the bucket of white paint with her.

"Bright?" He repeated. "White paint, I need it-"

"Will you get down a little bit? My arms can't reach you."

Shade's eyes grew wide and almost fell from the ladder when he saw her smiling brightly at him.

"Rein…" He whispered.

"…why didn't you tell me? That it was you all along?" Rein choked as tears streamed on her face.

Shade got down from the ladder and walked closer to her.

"…don't cry. It kills me when you do." He softly spoke, pulling her to a hug.

Shade felt himself relax when she hugged him back.

"I'm not gifted in painting, unlike Mirlo. But still, I'll give my best." She mumbled against his chest.

Shade softly chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Rein…I love you." He confessed, resting his head on her shoulder and brushed his nose on the nook of her neck.

He pressed his forehead on hers, stared longingly on her eyes…then he collapsed.

"Hey! Shade, don't faint on me! You're heavy!" Rein screamed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't know what to do!" She cried, stirring Shade as he lied limply on the floor.

She panicked when he showed no signs of breathing.

"Shade, I love you too. Please don't die like this."

Rein placed his head on her lap and frantically scanned his pale face. She leaned closer to feel his breathing until she felt his chest vibrating.

"Shade?" He's laughing.

He pulled her head and kissed her full on her lips. Rein was too stunned to move.

She gasped, blood rushing on her cheeks.

"Wah…y-you!" She snapped.

Shade stifled a laugh and ran across the GYM. A furious Rein running after him.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you!"

"What? You want another kiss?"

"Wah-I'll kill you!"

"My, she's cute when she's blushing."

"STOP TEASING ME!"

They grew tired of running after they circled the GYM five times and completed five lapses.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." Rein rested her head on his shoulder and threw a weak punch on his chest.

"…yes, sorry." Shade leaned his forehead on hers, holding her hands tightly.

"Shade."

"…hm?"

"I love you."

Shade softly chuckled, holding her closer. His eyes glued on her face like she will disappear if he blinked.

"I love you too."


End file.
